Rain
by Ichiruki8
Summary: An Ichiruki songfic using the song "Rain" by Breaking Benjamin. Not a real storyline, more like a pointless drabble mixed with song lyrics to give it a sort of meaning. Review please? :3


_Take a photograph, it'll be the last_

_Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here._

_I don't have a past, I just have a chance_

_Not a family or honest plea remains to say_

Rukia sighed. It was the last day before Spring break, and Keigo was running around trying to snap pictures of everyone again. Needless to say, Ichigo was equally pissed. Neither of them enjoyed having their faces on film, live or pictures. "Rukia! It's your turn!" He squealed, running over to her. "No, Keigo." She replied, crossing her arms. "But why?" He whined. "Ichigo, will you take a picture with her? Pleeaassee?" He pleaded with his orange-haired friend. "If Rukia will then I guess I don't mind." He said, walking over to her. She smiled. "Okay." So Keigo got in front of them with the camera. "Alright! Cheese in 3…2…1…go!" He squinted as the bright flash went off and the picture was taken. "You guys will see the picture tomorrow!" He yelled, running off. Today was the first day Rukia would be staying with them out in the open instead of hiding in Ichigo's closet, so she was excited to get home. "Let's go slow poke!" She yelled, running all the way home. "My third daughter!" Yelled Isshin as she walked through the front door. "Come; partake in our family spring break photo!" She smiled a bit, although her eyes portrayed sadness. "Okay." She sat in the middle of Yuzu and Karin, and Isshin had persuaded Ichigo to stand behind all of them. The picture was taken, and Rukia silently headed up to Ichigo's room. He followed, asking what was wrong. "It's just… wish…I could have a family photo of my family." She whispered. Ichigo tilted his head, confused. "I'm sure Byakuya would if you asked him." He said. "Not him. He's related only by name. I want…" She paused, not sure how to word it. "I want to take a picture with people who are related to me by blood, Ichigo. People who slightly resemble me, to people who look exactly like me…like…my sister." She said. He frowned. "I'm sorry Rukia." She smiled and thanked him, knowing that was all he could say. The next morning, they entered their classroom to see Keigo run to them, hand Ichigo a picture then continue running around the room. He looked down at it and smiled, then handed it to Rukia. "Oh." She whispered, smiling as she looked at the picture. It showed Rukia trying to make bunny ears over Ichigo's head while he had his arm around her trying-albeit failing- to give her a well deserved noogie. She smiled and held the picture close, hoping the memory would never fade away…

_Rain rain go away, come again another day._

_All the world is waiting for the sun._

She frowned as the school bell rang to release them all. She had hoped the rain would stop by the time they had to walk home. After a few minutes she had finished packing up and headed outside. She stepped outside to Ichigo holding an umbrella. She smiled to herself. She knew no matter how much rain fell from the sky, he would always be there to stop it. She was his Sun, and he always would be, and he never kept her waiting for his shining rays.

_Is it you I want, or just the notion of,_

_A heart to wrap around so I can find my way around._

_Safe to say from her, you're getting closer now._

_We are never sad 'cause we are not allowed to be._

She woke up to a dream. She was in the Kuchiki mansion, and had gotten word that, since her sister had died that morning, she had given Byakuya Kuchiki full custody of Rukia. 'It's what's best for her' she had said. But Rukia wasn't so sure. She had started to cry, fearing her new life, not knowing what was in store for her. She was only 13 after all, and her only remaining blood relative had just died. "Stop crying." Said an approaching figure, soon revealing it to be Byakuya. "In this household, we are nobles. Kuchiki's do not show emotion to others. That is how it will be from now on. If you want to cry, you will leave the grounds. Now, come with me." She woke up, her face drenched with tears, hiccupping for air. She wiped her face before thinking. She had grown up never revealing her emotions, and she wouldn't start now. She quietly opened the closet door and hopped down, barely making a sound. She closed the door and turned around, and nearly screamed when she saw Ichigo staring at her. "O-oh Ichigo, you scared me. I just needed a drink of water, it gets hot in there, you know." She said, turning to leave. "Hold it." He said, grabbing her wrist. "You were crying in your sleep. Why?" He asked, pulling her down to sit next to him. "I was…reliving my sister's death." She said. "Sorry for waking you up with my crying." She said, looking at the floor. "Sorry? Why are you apologizing for showing emotions?" Asked Ichigo, looking a bit irritated. "Well, in the Kuchiki manor, you aren't allowed to share your feelings. I was never allowed to cry growing up…" She whispered. He frowned and pulled her into his lap. "Stupid midget…as long as you're here, you can cry as much as you want. Just know I'll always be here to wipe your tears, okay?" And with that, she started to cry again, and buried her face in his shoulder, forgetting all of her past woes, and wrapping her heart forever around his.

_Rain rain go away, come again another day._

_All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain rain go away, come again another day._

_All the world is waiting for the sun._

She sighed. Ichigo had gone to fight a hollow, and before she knew it, it had started to rain again. She was sick and tired of it, and quite frankly was not in the mood to remember her traumatizing rain-related past issues. 'Fool…why aren't you here? Thoughts of you alone can't stop the endless downpour that consumes my mind when you're not here…' She sighed again, lifting her hand and letting her palm touch the pale surface of the glass. And she made up her mind. She would wait as long as she had to for her sunshine. Thoughts alone would keep her occupied. I mean, Ichigo was going through the exact same thing right now…and if he could handle it after she stopped his rain, then she could sure as hell handle it after he stopped her rain as well.

_To lie here under you, is all that I could ever do._

_To lie here under you, is all_

_To lie here under you, is all that I could ever do._

_To lie here under you is all_

She frowned from inside his closet. The small space only magnified the sounds of the thunder and lightning, and only made the pattering of the raindrops louder. After about 10 minutes, she couldn't handle it any longer and came out of the closet and shut the door, trying to be quiet so as not to wake his sisters. "Ichigo…" She whispered, taking a step closer to his bed. "Ichigo." She said, sitting on his bed now. She hissed at him "Ichigo!" He jolted up and looked around frantically. "What? Is something happening?" She looked away, embarrassed. "Well, no…I…just wanted to talk to you. It's raining. And the thunder and lightning are out, too. It's louder in the closet." She finished, feeling quite foolish. He smiled knowingly. "Come here." He motioned. "WH-what?" She asked, taken aback. "Come here." He said, waving his fingers to show that he meant to come into his arms. She reluctantly crawled into his arms, and laid there with him. "It's better to lie under the rain with someone you trust." He whispered to her, the warmth calming her. "I used to lie in bed with my mom when it would thunderstorm outside." He said, smiling down at her. "I see…thank you Ichigo." She said, closing her eyes with a small smile. Maybe, just maybe, sleeping under the rain wasn't so bad after all.

_Rain rain go away, come again another day._

_All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain rain go away, come gain another day._

_All the world is waiting for the sun._

_All the world is waiting for the sun._

_All the world is waiting for the sun…_

She awoke once again in a dream. "Rukia…thanks to you, the rain has finally stopped." She heard a familiar voice say. She quickly turned around to face him, but he was already gone. She sighed with a smile. The sun still shone, which meant he was still in her heart, and that was all she needed…until she saw him again. When she awoke to find the sun beating heavily down upon them, her resting in Ichigo's arms, she realized. She was absolutely right.


End file.
